


Play Nice

by HardStansOnly



Series: when you call my name [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Healthy Relationships, Kitchen Sex, M/M, MX loves their maknae, Multi, OT7, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, misuse of company time and property, stage names because the author is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: I.M is having such a good day he decided to fuck all his partners to spread the mood.





	Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

> *hits Taemin’s vape* what's up gays? Make sure you go fucking vote if you're of age/ability. In the meantime enjoy I.M taking care of his hyungs - S

I.M was having a fantastic day and he'd barely been awake an hour. Laying in bed he had scrolled through the charts and Twitter to find the responses to their new album were more than positive and the fans loved his song that he spent so long working on. A bubble of warmth had bloomed in his chest making him feel like he was walking on water and naturally he wanted to share the wealth.

Kihyun:  
Rolling out of bed mostly on time I.M snuck quietly into the kitchen where Kihyun had just finished making breakfast and was getting ready to set the table.

“Morning I.M" The older smiled turning to face him “I have to leave for dance practice soon can y-" He cut the older off by dropping to his knees and pressing him against the counter “Puppy I-shit.” I.M was grateful for whoever created sweatpants because in less than a second he had the man's pants around his knees and was teasing the warm skin “Oh fuck.” As Kihyun hardened in his hand I.M smiled up through his eye lashes. Running his tongue along the slit he continued to lave and suck on Kihyun’s erection the man clung to the counter moaning loudly until finally he came down his throat. “Fuck.”

“Good morning.” 

 

Shownu:  
“Oh I don't trust that look.” Shownu had been mid shower when I.M sauntered over to the man with a smile and bottle of lube in hand.

“Shownu please?” I.M bit his lip “Please play with me. I'll be quiet. I promise.” The leader sighed defeatedly “Thanks.” I.M nearly wasn't able to keep his promise as Shownu fucked three fingers into him with slow precision until he was trembling against the man with his teeth buried into a solid shoulder.

“Do you like that puppy?” The harsh rasp to Shownu's voice betrayed the calm facade “Do you like my fingers in your ass?” He sank his teeth in harder “That's right puppy. You just stand there and let me fuck you.”

“Please fuck me Shownu. I want your cock in me.” I.M looked up pleadingly “Hyung please.”

“Fuck.” Pulling his fingers out Shownu slicked up his dick “Hands on the wall puppy.” I.M eagerly complied. Arching his back at the initial stretch he had to bite down in his hand to keep the moans back “Oh fuck puppy. You're tight.” 

“I'm okay.” He rested his face against the wall “Oppa please.”

“You're spending too much time with Jooheon.” I.M would have laughed if Shownu hadn't started to thrust harshly into him “Shhh puppy. Shhh.”

“More. Please.” He panted trying to find purchase against the slick wall “Fuck, please, oh god please.” the hips moved faster until both men weren't able to do more than whimper into the steam. “Shownu.” The sound of his name sent Shownu over the edge. Pulling out he came against trembling thighs before reaching around to stroke the younger until he came too.

“C’mere puppy.” The leader held him wrapped in his arms under the warm stream “Thank you.”

 

Minhyuk:  
The dance room was empty and the recording equipment was unplugged. Perfect.

“Hi puppy." Minhyuk smiled as he entered “Do you have dance today?” 

“Nope.” Grabbing the pink haired man by the wrist he dragged him over to a corner not visible from the door before pushing him against it.

“Puppy?” Minhyuk tried to speak but I.M kissed him roughly while sliding a hand into the sweatpants. “Oh fuck..” The singer buried his face into his shoulder to muffle his whines. “Oh puppy.”

“Yes?” I.M asked smugly twisting his wrist

“Just like that. Oh my fuck puppy please. Just like that.” I.M continued loving the sounds of the man coming apart under his hands “Oh fuck puppy.” The slim hips were beginning to jerk erratically.

“Cum for me Minhyukie.” I.M whispered into his ear. The man clawed at his back.

“Fuck." Minhyuk trembled a moment before cumming. I.M took his time kissing the man as he came down “Someone is in a good mood today.” I.M grinned.

 

Jooheon:  
The orange haired man knew danger when he saw it and their maknae locking the door to their studio was sending off all kind of alarms. 

“Hey I.M thought you were off today?” Jooheon turned off the equipment

“I am.” I.M smiled warmly “Just wanted to come say hi.” I.M pushed him down on the couch in the studio “Well not just say hi.”

“So that's why Minhyuk was glowing.” Jooheon laughed shimming off his pants and pulling out a condom “Well. Go on then.” I.M smiled kicking off his sweats before straddling the man and sinking down “Oh shit.” I.M sighed happily at the stretch and bite of nails “You came prepared.”

“Of course. I know what I'm about.” Jooheon laughed breathlessly as I.M began to ride him. “How is recording?”

“Better with you here.” Jooheon kissed amd nipped along the pale throat as I.M rolled his hips “Oh my god puppy do that again.” The more he did it the harder Jooheon clung until the older snapped his hips and came muffling his moan into I.M’s shoulder. “You’re turn puppy.” Jooheon pulled the younger down into messy kiss while jerking him off “Let go for me puppy.” 

“Fuck.” Burying his head into the warm neck I.M came into the warm hand with a small whine.

“I hope you brought me an extra shirt.” Jooheon laughed into a kiss. 

 

Wonho:  
“You like that puppy?” Wonho had him pushed against the wall with one hand buried in his hair and the other holding his leg up while the older slowly fucked into him. The movements while not fast were deep and each stroke brushed against his prostate making him see stars.

“Yes. Oh fuck yes.” I.M had tried to catch the older at the gym however Wonho had been expecting him and caught him in the hallway and dragged him into the locker room where he’d been pushed face first into a wall. It had gone better than he planned.

“Our puppy has been taking care of everyone today.” The slow movements dragged more small moans from him.The older kept him trapped against the wall slowly driving him insane until both came shaking. “What’s the occasion puppy?”

“Just happy today.” Wonho kissed along his neck “Wanted everyone to to be happy too.”

“Aww baby.” Wonho pulled out to turn him around and kiss him properly. “Thank you.” 

Hyungwon:  
“You still awake hyung?” I.M plopped himself down next to Hyungwon. He’d been unable to catch up with the man all day. Sleepily the man cracked an eye “Hey.”

“Hey.” Stretching out Hyungwon smiled up at him “Heard you’ve been jumping everyone today.”

“Maybe.” I.M kissed his cheek “Want to play?”

“Of course puppy.” Hyungwon pet the warm skin under his shirt “You also owe me some new marks since the show is over.” I.M felt his mouth water a bit at the prospect of getting to sink his teeth into his lover “Thighs please. This shoot out shirt is too loose for my chest.”

“Fuck I love you.” Tugging down the man’s pants he settled himself between the pale thighs “Thank you.”

“Go on puppy.” Hyungwon’s breath hitched as teeth sank in “Good boy. Our good puppy.” I.M was pleased listening to the breathy moans and praises coming from the man as he marked up the thighs that had in fact been cleared of all traces of his teeth from how long he’d gone without being able to place new ones. Seeing the purpling marks on the skin made his heart swell with happiness. “Puppy please.” Looking up he saw Hyungwon shaking “Please.” Shifting upwards he teasingly ran his tongue along the flushed erection. “You tease.”

“Just a bit.” Winking at the man he finally took him in his mouth to tease at the head

“Fuck. Thank you puppy.” When the model’s fingers curled into his hair I.M let him control his movements “Puppy.” The hips rolled into his mouth “Oh fuck puppy.” I.M pressed into the new bruises “Oh. Ohshit.” He pushed in again and moved it in a circle sending jolts of pain to tingle along his nerves. The hand left his hair to grip at the sheets “fuck.” Speeding up his movements he stretched the singer to the edge until finally he came down his throat. 

“Thanks for playing with me Hyungwonnie.” I.M crawled up to kiss his lips and snuggle into his side.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
